


Through the Window

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [128]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Neighbors, Pajamas & Sleepwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: Allison moves in next door to the Stilinski's and realizes she can see right into Stiles's bedroom from her upstairs living room.





	Through the Window

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following prompt: "Any ship? How about Stiles/Allison or Jackson/Stiles, “We live next door to each other and I can see you through the window while you’re dancing to your iPod in your flannel pajamas and disheveled hair and God you’re a dork” AU."
> 
> Crossposted on Tumblr [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/164432020918/any-ship-how-about-stilesallison-or).

Allison’s always been aware of Stiles, of course. When her family moved in next door a few months ago before the school year, Stiles and his dad, the Sheriff, were one of the first people to welcome her family to the neighborhood and to Beacon Hills. Allison had stood off to the side, letting her parents make small talk with the Sheriff, and Stiles had done the same, his dad doing most of the talking while Stiles gave Allison a few warm smiles.

When school starts, she gets to know Stiles more, and he’s more friendly than the one time he came over with his dad. He’s talkative and introduces her to his friends, shows her where her classes are, and even suggests some clubs and extracurriculars she might be interested. He’s nice, and if she’s not careful, she might fall for him… if she hasn’t already…

It’s a few months into the school year that she realizes that her upstairs living room window has a perfect view of Stiles’s bedroom. Usually she’s in her own room, not the living room, so she’s never noticed it before. And, when she is in there, Stiles’s blinds are shut.

Tonight though, she’s reading a book on the couch, and Stiles’s blinds are open, which means Allison can see everything Stiles is doing…

Which is dancing around his room in his PJs. His hair is a mess because he keeps banging his head while he does air guitar.

God, he’s such a dork.

It’s adorable.

Allison giggles to herself and pulls out her phone and texts Stiles:

_Whatcha listening to? Looks like you’re really into it. :)_

She watches through the window when Stiles suddenly stops his dancing when the text message comes through. He reads it and looks up, eyes wide as he whips his head around, confused.

Holding back another laugh, Allison stands more clearly in the window, and when Stiles finally spots her, she waves. Stiles grins and waves back, and gives her a little shrug. She thinks he might be embarrassed at being spotted, and she doesn’t want him to be, so she dials his number.

“Hey,” Stiles answers slightly out of breath. They’re both still staring at each other out their respective windows. “Didn’t realize my blinds were open. Sorry you had to witness that…”

“Don’t be. It looked like you were having fun,” she replies quickly.

Stiles huffs out a laugh. “Yeah, sometimes you just need to rock out to a good tune, you know. It… uh… helps me sometimes when I can’t concentrate.”

Allison hums and nods.

“Do you, uh… want to come over?” Stiles asks hesitantly. “Try it out for yourself?”

Allison pauses for a moment, thinking that it’s not too late, and even though she’s in her pajamas, Stiles is too…

“Yeah, okay. I’ll be over in a bit.”

She can see the huge smile on Stiles’s face through the window when he replies, “Great! See ya.”

They both hang up, and Allison tries her best to not seem like she’s rushing over there.

~

They tire themselves out after a few songs, and they both fall back on to Stiles’s bed, trying to catch their breath while they grin at each other in their PJs.

“It’s kind of late,” Allison says. “I should probably go to bed.”

“Yeah… school night,” Stiles replies.

“This was fun though. Thank you. Maybe we could do it again? Or… do something else?”

Stiles’s eyes widen slightly. “Uh, definitely, yeah. Whatever you want, sure.”

Allison smiles and sits up, Stiles doing the same. He walks her down the stairs and to the front door.

She leans forward and gives him a peck on the cheek. “Good night, Stiles.” It takes a moment for him to respond, and Allison is already off the porch and halfway to her house when Stiles finally calls out a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
